


Over the edge

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Honeymoon, Smut, dramione - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform, hidden away, married, water falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Draco and Hermione have just gotten married, now they are off to their honeymoon. Only twist is that Hermione doesn’t have a clue what is going on. Waterfalls and summer are all Draco can think of. Will this honeymoon be everything Hermione hoped?





	Over the edge

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Katalina_Riddle for the last minute beta. As in oh hey I’ve just finished it it’s past the due time could you possibly look over it last minute! What would you do without my last minute requests every so often? LOL

Hermione clutched Draco’s hand tighter as the turbulence got worse. They were on their way to their honeymoon, and she still had no clue where they were headed but she didn’t care. All that mattered was she got to be with Draco.

Everything that had happened in the war was in the past; he had been a double agent under Dumbledore’s watch and it had all come out at the end when Kingsley opened the package he was told to open when they won the war. In it was a memory flask of all the Death Eaters that were helping the order.

At first Hermione had struggled to believe it all, but the more she worked with Draco in the Department of Law Enforcement, the easier it became. He was something else. He was constantly ripping her for any embarrassing thing she did.

At first it annoyed her to no end, then it slowly grew on her. They slowly moved from colleagues to friends and then one day it became something more. That was two years ago, and the direction her life took in that two years couldn’t have made her happier.

Ron and she had tried to have a relationship after the war but it all fizzled out pretty quickly. They put it down to simply their being in imminent danger their whole school career and during the war that made them think they had feelings for one another.

They were still friends and he was happy for her; he even rekindled his romance with Lavender Brown for a bit. That fizzled out as well and he ended up finding something with Astoria Greengrass when he was patrolling Diagon Alley one evening. They too had gotten married and headed towards their honeymoon.

Everyone was finding their summer happiness.

The turbulence calmed down as Hermione came out of her inner musings and when she met Draco’s eye, he smiled. “Almost there, love.”

“You still want to keep this all as a mystery?” She questioned him.

“It’ll make it all the better.” He said.

“Okay. Keep your secret then.” Smiling she tried to see where they were out the window but no identifying landmarks clued her in. Sitting back she closed her eyes and sighed. It was all coming together nicely.

**oOo**

California was a beautiful place in the summer, Hermione and Draco had been there a week and today was Draco’s biggest surprise for them. He had been bouncing in the back of the town car for an hour as they drove to their destination and Hermione was getting excited just from the vibes he was putting out.

As they came to a stop Hermione smiled, Yosemite National Park. She had been talking about it to Draco when they first became friends and she had completely forgotten her dreams to come here. But obviously Draco hadn’t. Grabbing his neck she pulled him to her; lips joining she showed him how happy she was with her surprise and as she deepened the kiss; Draco groaned, “Come on, Mrs Malfoy. Let’s get hiking, the adventure has only just begun.”

The happiness that shone from Draco when he said her new name made her pulse speed up. Falling more in love with each other every day was just what Hermione had always hoped for with her husband. It was what her parents had and they were her whole life.

“Thank you for remembering a conversation we had four years ago. I love you.” She said.

“And I love you. Come on. Before things get too mushy.” Draco said winking at her. Pulling her along he left the driver behind moving through the park.

Hiking was one of the things they found they both had in common as a hobby. They would go on hikes every spare moment they had.

Conversation was sparse as they walked until they reached the main attraction of the park. Yosemite Waterfalls. It was the one waterfall she had never been to and always wanted to.

“Draco.” Hermione sighed out.

“You don’t have to say anything, this has been on my list of must see’s as soon as you told me about it,” he said.

The whole atmosphere around the falls was one of serenity and peace. The smell of fresh water and the trees around them drew her in. Draco pulled her further down the path and peering around to make sure no one was paying them any attention he dragged her over to a rock face. Winking back at her, he pulled her through and what she saw on the other side took her breath away.

The falls on the other side of the fake barrier was something else. “How did you know about these?” She asked.

“When I told my father where I was taking you for our honeymoon he told me where exactly to come. This has been hidden for decades for witches and wizards to enjoy and be able to perform magic on the Solstices. He said this would be the perfect getaway for you.”

Hermione felt the tears before she could stop them. He had made everything so perfect. To bring her to her dream location whilst including a Wizarding location was amazing.

“I didn’t mean to upset you.” Draco said coming and pulling her into his embrace.

“These are happy tears, you fool. You’re amazing, you know that right?” She said.

“I need to be reminded sometimes.” He shrugged smirking as he did.

“Shut up. Thank you for bringing me here.” Squeezing him tighter to show her appreciation.

“You’re welcome, the real reason I brought you here is because no one comes here unless on a Solstice day. So we have complete privacy, whatever will we do, love?” He said kissing the edge of her lips but not quite connecting, leaving it up to her to decide whether to take it further or not.

“I have an idea on what we could do,” she said as she pulled her dress over her head and walked towards the water, kicking her shoes off as she went. “Coming to join me?”

“Merlin’s beard. Yes.” Draco said, shucking his clothing quickly following his gorgeous wife.

As he entered behind her, she came to him kissing him with so much passion. She pulled back with a raised eyebrow, “Are you ready to be daring?”

“Yes,” he moaned as she brought her legs up around his waist and bringing her core into contact with his hardened member.

Reaching one hand below the water, he made sure she was ready before guiding his length into her heated core.

Thrusting up until she was seated fully on him, they both moaned at the feeling, the water so cold and yet they were both so hot with desire.

Moving within her at a slow pace he kissed her face and then connected their lips, showing his love for her.

“Faster, Draco.” She moaned when it was getting too much. She needed more friction.

“As you wish, wife.” He said with a smirk before thrusting harder and faster than he had been previously, while she gripped his length in a vice like grip. So close to going over the edge that all it took was him moving his hand between them and touching her clitoris before she exploded pulling him with her.

As they came down, their breathing laboured Hermione kissed Draco slowly, “I love you. Thank you for being you.”

“You’re welcome love. I love you so much and I’m going to spend the rest of my life showing you what you mean to me.” He breathed out, still trying to catch his breath.

Lifting herself off him, she swam around lazily until the sun started to go down and it was time to go back to their hotel.

A summer wedding and honeymoon, the best decision they had ever made in her opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
